Seven Years
by EternallyNostalgic
Summary: Nick gets a phone call from an old friend after loosing his badge.


**A/N: Well, this idea fell into my mind and I just had to write it! It's also a prequel of sorts to another story I'm working on, too. (Though, that may not be up for a long while…) Enjoy!**

**---**

The Steel Samurai theme song rang through the empty office, but despite its catchy beeps, the bitter loneliness of the room still lingered.

"Hey…"

"Nick! I saw the news! …Please, don't tell me its true. You didn't really-"

"Maya…" Phoenix sighed heavily; the week's events had worn him down. "I didn't know it was forged. That's all."

He could hear Maya was in a state of worry for her friend. "Oh, how could you… No, how could I let you do that! If only I didn't have to be here in Kurain it probably wouldn't have happened!"

"Don't blame yourself. I don't blame anyone… I didn't know that page was forged, either. Please… don't let it upset you."

"Nick…"

They were both silent, all that was heard were the light chirping of crickets in the quiet evening.

Phoenix Wright lost his Attorney's badge. There was nowhere else to go. And he was thrown into adopting a young magician who had both her parents vanish right before her eyes.

"Maya," he started after a minute. "I would feel better if we didn't talk again for awhile."

He could hear his friend gasp on the other end of the line. "A-alright…"

He was glad she didn't protest, but he still felt terrible for having to push her away like this.

"I'm sorry, Maya. But I think… I think our lives are changing. It could be for worse… But maybe, it's for the better." He could feel his eyes growing tired and strained from his lack of sleep, and the pain of all the events that had just taken place in the week.

"Okay… But, Nick… Promise me something, 'kay?"

"Sure."

Maya took a deep breath before speaking, "Promise me, we'll meet again someday. …Maybe not soon but promise me that this wont be the end?"

Phoenix could tell by her voice that she was smiling, though he could hear her voice crack with anguish too.

"Of course," he looked backwards at the couch where a sleeping magician lay.

She reminded him much of Maya and Pearls. Only now, this girl was his daughter. He had to take full responsibility, just as he took responsibility for the two Kurain children.

"Oh, and Nick… Send me pics." Maya spoke again, breaking his thoughts.

"…Pictures? Of what? The office is a mess and Trucy had remodeling plans." He chuckled at the thought of his new daughter remodeling the place.

"Just send one of you and Trucy, then. I gotta meet her someday; I'd like to know what she looks like until then."

Phoenix smiled, "Can do."

"Thanks Nick. Take care."

"You too. And say 'hi' to Pearls and the others for me…"

"Uh-huh." he could tell Maya was happy; at least they would meet again someday.

It was a promise, after all.

"Bye, Nick."

He whispered a 'bye' into the phone and heard the call end. Now all that was left to do was forget all that happened and move on. He would not seek revenge for the one who handed him forged evidence, after all revenge isn't the answer.

However, he wouldn't let the forgery go without finding out who exactly it was that requested it.

He had been frequently researching and found Drew studios' address. He would drop in and visit tomorrow.

That man had made the page, but clearly not for Phoenix. He had never heard of the name Misham until that fateful case.

Tomorrow he would know everything.

Soon, he stood up from his seat at his now useless desk and scratched his head underneath the blue hat, sighing.

A knock on the door followed, making him flinch in startlement. _"At this hour?"_

Looking at the clock, he could tell it was half-past eleven.

Slowly, he opened the door to reveal the man that had knocked. A tall, sophisticated looking man with twisted hair stood there, a sincere smile on his lips.

"Ah. Good Evening. I am truly sorry if I woke you."

Phoenix stared curiously. "No… You didn't. What do you want? Didn't you see the news? I'm not a-"

The man cleared his throat before interrupting. "I know. I'm sorry. It's just… I admired your skill in court, Mr. Wright."

Phoenix noticed how he pressed a finger on his glasses when he spoke.

"Oh, really? I didn't think I had that many… Er, fans." he chuckled.

"The name's Gavin, Kristoph Gavin. I am also an attorney… Just like you."

Kristoph smiled, though Phoenix couldn't help but wonder about this man… He searched his sweater for his old magatama Maya had given him, but couldn't find it.

"So, what are you doing here, Mr. Gavin?"

"I am only here to assure you that if you are ever in need of anything, I'll be happy to help." He smiled again, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his wallet. "Here,"

Phoenix stared in shock. "You're giving me sixty dollars???"

"It's the least I could do. I'll see you again soon, Mr. Wright…"

With that, he walked out of the doorway and back to wherever it was that he came.

Phoenix gripped the money he had been handed, noticing a card in between.

He picked the card out and read it, "…Gavin Law firm, huh?"

He set it in his pocket; it could come in handy later.

Trucy stirred in her slumber over on the sofa. Phoenix swore he heard her mumble, "Mommy…"

He smiled over at her; this was going to be life now. A new start, a fresh beginning, an end to his life as a lawyer and the end of his career.

Perhaps he could get used to this. Being unemployed weren't such a bad thing when you're with a 'professional' young magician. And he had to find out what happened with her family.

But whatever came Phoenix's way in the near future, he was sure he could handle it.

…The Wright way.

**End.**

**--**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed. Please leave me a review! Thanks.**


End file.
